Stanza
by goumada
Summary: YuKisa. Canon/AU mash up. Dari coretan sketsa kesan pertama sampai penghapusan garis-garis keraguan yang tak perlu, Shouta Kisa dan Kou Yukina telah membuat lukisan luar biasa dalam hidup mereka. Lukisan yang bertajuk Cinta Pertama.


**Stanza**, is the title of this humble work.

.

Contains a **love story between two guys**, written by an author whom **never work on them before**. The **lack of description is intended**, partly because the author wants something new in their writing style, partly because they want to tease the readers (if they even got any).

And mostly because they couldn't find it within themselves the skill to make beautifully detailed piece in **such sort amount of time**. Also, the author themselves feel like this piece is** sort of lack in quality and full of stupid fluffy sap**. Not to mention there'll probably some **out of character** tendencies.

**Let these be the words of cautionary **for the curious wandering readers.

.

The author **gains nothing** from working on this humble project, which characters **borrowed** from anime/manga **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi **and belonged to its respective genius creator, **Shungiku Nakamura**.

Let the show, begin.

.

.

.

* * *

**Mari mencipta lukisan yang belum pernah disangka.**

* * *

"Kau sadar perbedaan usia kita terlampau jauh, bukan?"

"Itu bukan masalah besar, Kisa-san."

"Bukan masalah besar!? Itu membuatku merasa seperti pedofil!"

* * *

**.**

Café pinggir jalan, mungil dan tersembunyi di antara dua bangunan besar menjulang. Salah satu meja di depan jendela besar berkaca warna, menampilkan pemandangan jalanan kota dalam temaram lampu senja.

Mereka bertemu di sana.

"Permisi, bolehkah saya duduk di sini? Meja yang lain sudah penuh dan—"

"Aaaah, ya, silahkan, silahkan! Tapi tolong jangan berisik, saya harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya!" Shouta Kisa, tiga puluh tahun, editor majalah komik remaja putri bulanan Emerald. Tidak mengangkat kepala barang sejenak untuk mengintip siapapun yang menarik kursi di hadapannya, terlalu kesetanan mengerjakan proposal yang harus diserahkan malam ini.

Sang pria muda pirang dengan anting-anting perak memenuhi telinganya hanya mengangkat bahu (Kou Yukina, dua puluh satu tahun, mahasiswa seni rupa), menghenyakkan diri di kursi putih dengan sandaran merah jambu yang agak terlalu kecil untuk tubuhnya, menarik buku sketsa dari tas selempang dan mengetuk-ngetuk lembaran baru dengan pensil sembari menyusur café mungil bernuansa feminis mencari inspirasi untuk tugas sketsa originalnya minggu ini.

Pramusaji datang membawa secangkir kopi untuk si pria (remaja?) yang tenggelam dalam tugasnya. Ia muncul dari balik layar laptop, rambut hitam dan mata bulat besar kekanakan. Mereka berpapas pandang.

Shouta Kisa bertanya-tanya apakah tokoh pria tampan dalam serial yang sedang dieditnya telah melompat ke dunia nyata.

Kou Yukina bertanya-tanya apakah ia mampu melukis pria seindah itu.

* * *

**Menarik garis-garis sketsa dengan pensil kesan pertama.**

* * *

**.**

Kou Yukina terbiasa dengan perhatian, dengan binar-binar kagum terpesona baik dari para adam maupun eva. Namun beberapa minggu ini ia merasakan tatapan lain yang membuat jantungnya berdesir janggal, dan sesekali ia menangkap sosok pria mungil berambut hitam di balik rak-rak majalah fauna di toko buku tempatnya bekerja.

"Mungkin kau sedang diincar psikopat," Rio, sahabatnya, berkomentar sambil lalu sembari menggambar desain gaun malam terbarunya.

Kalau psikopat memiliki wajah semanis itu, ia bersedia mati kapan pun di tangannya.

* * *

**Menghitamkan sudut-sudut dengan hasrat tergelap kita.**

* * *

**.**

Shouta Kisa tak selalu punya waktu untuk mengunjungi café mungil di antara dua gedung dekat kantornya, tapi belakangan jika berhasil mencuri-curi kesempatan ia selalu mendapat kopi dan kue gratis.

"Dari pengagum rahasiamu," sang pramusaji tersenyum sembari mengedipkan satu mata, meletakkan secangkir espresso kali ini dengan surat kecil terselip di nampannya.

_Kumohon permohonan maafmu, karena tak pernah bertukar kata namun telah terlalu mencintaimu._

Tidak ada nama.

Ia hanya berharap pengagum rahasia itu bukan salah satu orang aneh yang mengenalnya gara-gara seks semalam di sebuah motel antah berantah.

* * *

**Memulas permukaan dengan kenaifan dan semu polos di pipi.**

* * *

**.**

"Maaf, tapi kurasa ini tidak akan berhasil."

"Kenapa? Bukankah Kisa-san juga menyukaiku?"

"Aku hanya menyukai wajahmu!"

"…."

"…."

"Apakah salah jika sekarang aku merasa cemburu pada wajahku sendiri?"

"IDIOT!"

* * *

**Sebaret kebodohan yang pura-pura, sapuan amarah yang tak benar-benar bermakna.**

* * *

**.**

Setelan jas itu kaku menyesakkan, membungkus tubuh mungilnya erat seperti plastik kedap udara membungkus makanan cepat saji. Begitu menyesakkan hingga udara di restoran itu makin lama makin terasa panas, mukanya merona dan punggungnya berkeringat.

Atau mungkin karena pangeran tampan ala komik remaja putri itu terus menatapnya dengan posesif.

"Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau membuatku malu!" Hatinya tak mampu menahan tekanan dari pesona makhluk di hadapannya.

"Ah? Tapi aku tak bisa menahan diriku, kau terlalu manis." Pemuda itu bangkit, meraih buku menu bersampul beludru yang tergeletak di meja mereka, menggunakannya sebagai tabir dari pandangan saat bibirnya memeluk bibir Shouta.

Usianya sudah kepala tiga. Harusnya hal seperti ini sudah basi, tapi di hari-hari berikutnya Shouta mendapati dirinya menyentuh bibir tanpa sadar sambil tersenyum kecil (atau melamun di atas awan hingga sang atasan melemparnya dengan sejilid kerangka panel—"Kisa! Fokus!").

* * *

**Menegaskan kontur-kontur unik dengan kuas-kuas kenekatan.**

* * *

**.**

Yukina mengundangnya ke festival seni universitas pada minggu pertama musim semi, sehari setelah ia berhasil merayap keluar hidup-hidup dari kesibukan garis mati akhir bulan. Pemuda itu menunjukkan lukisan hasil karyanya, berjudul—

"Dia yang Kucinta," Shouta membisikkan judul itu dengan ngeri, mata melebar menatap wajahnya sendiri yang balik memandang dari atas kanvas. "YUKINA!"

Lukisan itu mendapatkan penghargaan karya terbaik tahun itu.

* * *

**Sedikit sikap pamer sebagai tanda kau adalah lukisanku.**

**Hanya milikku.**

* * *

**.**

"Mungkin sudah waktunya kau menyerah."

"Kenapa!? Kisa-san!"

"Karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mencintai seseorang—"

-_Meskipun aku sangat mencintaimu…._

"Dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu—"

-_Yang membuatku gelisah sepanjang waktu, bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan berhenti mencintaiku…._

Pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya erat-erat dan mengunci sepasang cokelat susu dengan cokelat madu miliknya.

"Namaku, Kou Yukina! Umurku, dua puluh satu tahun! Kampung halamanku, Sapporo, Hokkaido! Aku mahasiswa seni rupa tahun ketiga di Universitas Touto—

—_Keluargaku adalah ayah, ibu, dan seorang kakak laki-laki. Tinggiku seratus delapan puluh enam sentimeter, beratku enam puluh enam kilogram. Tanggal lahirku, enam September. Kelebihanku, optimistis. Kelemahanku, keras kepala. Aku senang melukis, membaca, dan mengunjungi museum. Artis favoritku adalah Klimt, Vermeer, Waterhouse—_

"Ini pun kali pertama aku mencintai seseorang, dan aku masih belajar bagaimana mencintaimu dengan baik. Jadi, Kisa-san…"

Saat ia terbangun tanpa busana dalam pelukan Yukina, pipi merona dan tangan melingkar di pinggang sang pemuda, Shouta mengulum senyum dan menenggelamkan wajah lebih dalam ke kehangatan tubuh kekasih pertamanya.

"…marilah belajar bersamaku."

—_dan orang yang kucintai, adalah Shouta Kisa._

* * *

**Menghapus garis-garis keraguan yang tak perlu.**

* * *

**.**

"Shouta-san, coba lihat! Aku menulis puisi tentang kita!"

"Untuk apa kau melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu!?"

"Eeeeh ini tidak memalukan, Shouta-san! Ini bukti cintaku padamu, betapa kau berharga bagiku, betapa—"

"Aaaargh! Cukuuup! Aku tak mau dengaaaar!"

* * *

**Shouta Kisa.**

**I love you.**

* * *

**.**

Kali berikutnya berkunjung ke apartemen sang kekasih, Kou menemukan kertas puisinya ditempel di kulkas dengan hiasan magnet berbentuk es krim.

.

.

.

**Mari mencipta lukisan yang belum pernah disangka.**

**Menarik garis-garis sketsa dengan pensil kesan pertama.**

**Menghitamkan sudut-sudut dengan hasrat tergelap kita.**

**Memulas permukaan dengan kenaifan dan semu polos di pipi.**

**Sebaret kebodohan yang pura-pura, sapuan amarah yang tak benar-benar bermakna.**

**Menegaskan kontur-kontur unik dengan kuas-kuas kenekatan.**

**Sedikit sikap pamer sebagai tanda kau adalah lukisanku.**

**Hanya milikku.**

**Menghapus garis-garis keraguan yang tak perlu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shouta Kisa.**

**I love you.**

**-Yukina Kou. Tokyo, 19 Februari 2010**

Ia mengira hatinya tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi, namun kemudian dilihatnya catatan tambahan di ujung kertas, rangkaian huruf kecil malu-malu dalam tinta hitam yang membuat wajahnya bersemu dan ia menerjang Shouta yang tengah mengeluarkan makan malam cepat saji mereka dari kantung plastik, melingkupnya dalam dekapan dan mencumbunya mesra.

"_I love you so much, Shouta-san._"

.

.

.

.

.

**I love you too.**

* * *

**END.**


End file.
